Trap
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Uma parceria... Uma dívida atrasada... Um local combinado... Uma noite... Um disfarce... O que pode resultar disso? Leiam e descubram. .::YAOI e futuramente Lemon::.
1. Disfarce

**AVISOS: **Death Note e tampouco seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Ohba e Obata. Obviamente sem fins lucrativos. Just for fun.

_**-X-**_

_Capítulo I - Disfarce_

_Dez horas. Já devíamos estar saindo._

Era o que pensava Matt ao encarar o relógio de parede da sala de estar, vez ou outra olhando para a porta do quarto. Já fazia algum tempo que Mello entrara lá e até aquele momento não saíra. E mesmo que não quisesse admitir, aquela demora do outro já estava lhe deixando impaciente. Naquela noite os dois amigos iam se encontrar com Bill Willys, um mafioso muito conhecido e que soubera dos serviços de Mello, assim contratando-os e dizendo que 30 dias após o "serviço" ser feito, o pagamento seria efetuado. Uma semana após e nada. Mello, impaciente do jeito que era, mandou que entrassem em contato com o referido mafioso e exigindo assim o pagamento. Bill, por sua vez, disse que efetuaria o pagamento... Com uma pequena condição: O mafioso tinha uma queda muitíssimo grande (leia-se TARA) por garotas de cabelos loiros. Logo, no dia do pagamento, um dos mafiosos comandados por Mello teria de ir acompanhado para receber o dinheiro.

No entanto, havia um pequeno problema: Nenhuns dos mafiosos que trabalhavam para o chocólatra conheciam alguma mulher que possuía cabelos loiros...

_**Flashback [ON]**_

_**- Mello, por favor... **__**Você é talvez o único de nós aqui que tem o perfil físico para isso.**_

_**Matt disse quase que desesperado ao tentar convencer o amigo. A resposta fora um olhar reprovador do outro.**_

_**- Matt, eu prefiro MORRER a ter que fazer isso. O que os outros vão pensar ao ouvir essa idéia ridícula?**_

_**Um sorriso se fez presente nos lábios do ruivo ao ouvir a pergunta do chefe.**_

_**- E eles por acaso precisam saber do que se trata?**_

_**Flashback [OFF]**_

"_Mello está conseguindo se sair pior do que uma garota. Fato."_

Pensou Matt enquanto desligava se Nintendo DS e lançar um olhar para a porta do quarto.

- Mello, anda logo. Nós vamos nos atrasar desse jeito!

O ruivo falou ao ver agora o relógio de parede marcando exatamente dez e meia.

- EU ME RECUSO A SAIR VESTIDO DESSE JEITO!!!

A voz do loiro ecoa pelo apartamento, esta soando autoritária e constrangida ao mesmo tempo.

Um suspiro impaciente escapa dos lábios do ruivo. Pelo jeito, aquela noite seria bem problemática.

- Mello, larga de frescura e vamos logo!

Matt tentou conter a impaciência que estava a lhe incomodar por conta da demora do loiro, mas foi difícil.

Um silêncio repentino se fez presente no ambiente, mas que não durara muito, pois no momento seguinte foi possível ouvir o conhecido ruído de porta sendo destrancada, seguido de um leve rangido que indicava que a mesma estava sendo aberta.

- Está bem... Já estou saindo.

A voz do loiro se fez ouvir novamente, sendo seguida por um barulho estranho e levemente oco. Um barulho semelhante a saltos. Os orbes esverdeados do ruivo se arregalaram diante do que via. Se tivesse de definir o amigo naquele momento, _**irreconhecível**_ seria a que melhor se encaixava.

Mello usava um corset negro feito de um material semelhante ao couro fechado atrás por um zíper prateado que se ajustava levemente ao corpo esguio, sendo que dava para ver uma parte de sua cintura. Também usava calças de vinil pretas bastante justas nas pernas e em outras partes, além de terem um leve cós baixo. E para completar o disfarce, botas de verniz pretas com bico redondo, cano médio e salto alto e grosso. Os cabelos pareciam mais leves e soltos e mais lisos que o normal, o tom azulado de seus olhos ganhou um realce incrível devido ao trio: delineador negro, máscara para cílios e sombra prata no canto dos olhos. Os lábios tornaram-se convidativos graças a um brilho transparente.

- Me-Mello... É você mesmo?

Matt tentara conter a pergunta, entretanto esta acabou escapando. Mello, por sua vez, suspirou longamente contando até dez mentalmente para não perder a paciência.

- Não, é a Madonna... Óbvio que sou eu!

O loiro responde tentando, com um pouquinho de dificuldade manter a calma. Matt ri baixo. Conhecia muito bem o loiro e sabia que, por trás do disfarce, ainda mantinha a postura irritadiça.

- Será que ele vai acreditar nesse disfarce ridículo?

O chocólatra perguntou enquanto mirava-se em um espelho próximo dali.

"_Se eu já estou acreditando, imagina ele... ARGH, o que é que eu estou pensando?!"_

Matt amaldiçoou-se em pensamento. Por mais que tentasse, simplesmente não conseguia desviar seus olhos do loiro.

- Argh, maldito salto alto...

Mello reclamou enquanto batia com o salto da bota no chão. – Não sei como essas mulheres conseguem andar com essas coisas.

- É verdade...

O ruivo disse sorrindo de modo descontraído. Um silêncio levemente constrangedor se estabeleceu entre os dois, este logo sendo quebrado pelo ruído oco ocasionado pelo salto das botas do loiro. Mello estava se dirigindo para a porta do apartamento e pegando a jaqueta de couro negra do porta-casacos.

- Bom, vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa e desista dessa loucura toda.

Disse o loiro enquanto abria a porta e se encaminhava para o elevador, Matt logo lhe seguindo de perto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Como Mello tinha de agir "como garota", ao caminhar até o elevador insinuava de modo discreto os quadris a cada passada. Um rubor leve tomou conta do rosto de Matt ao analisar o jeito com que "a loira" caminhava.

"_Ele está fazendo de propósito, Só pode."_

Foi a conclusão a que o ruivo chegara ao continuar analisando-o. Mello sentia o amigo lhe analisando por trás, logo, achava que havia alguma coisa errada. Virou um pouco a cabeça e lançou-lhe um olhar por cima do ombro esquerdo.

- Está tudo bem?

Mello perguntou ao amigo.

"_Você realmente acha que eu estou bem? Olha bem pra minha cara, Mello, e me diga se eu estou bem."_

Tivera de se conter absurdamente para não verbalizar o que pensara. Sim, ver o loiro em roupas como a que ele usava naquele momento certamente estava lhe incomodando.

- Aham... Estou...

Disfarçou o "leve" constrangimento apenas respondendo rapidamente a pergunta feita. Por alguns segundos Mello ficara ligeiramente desconfiado, mas nada disse.

- O elevador chegou.

Avisou assim que viu as portas do elevador abrirem-se a frente deles.

- O-ok...

Matt disse caminhando à frente com passadas firmes... De puro nervosismo. Mello entrara logo em seguida e sentara-se no banco que havia ali. Em uma tentativa de ficar um pouco mais confortável, cruzou a perna direita sobre a esquerda. Ficou confortável, é verdade, porém fora um ato... Um tanto quanto feminino de sua parte.

- Carro ou moto?

O loiro pergunta repentinamente.

- Como?

Matt rebate a pergunta feita. Sim, fora retirado de seus pensamentos, estes reunindo o loiro e a si mesmo.

"_ARRGH, DROGA!!!"_

Matt fechou os olhos tentando espantar tais pensamentos.

Mello mais uma vez estranhou as atitudes do amigo. Tinha muita vontade de perguntar a ele o que estava havendo, mas se segurou.

- Vamos para lá de carro ou de moto?

Reformulou a pergunta. Matt manteve-se em silêncio, desta vez refletindo qual dos dois veículos era a melhor opção. Uma escolha difícil... Se bem que não seria uma má idéia ver "a loira" pilotando a moto, estando na garupa do veículo em alta velocidade e tendo seu corpo extremamente colado ao "dela" e... Mais uma vez tivera de fechar os olhos e sacudir a cabeça com energia a fim de espantar a tentadora imagem de sua mente.

- Bem... Nesse caso, acho que a melhor opção seria ir de carro mesmo.

Sugeriu o ruivo enquanto lançava um rápido e discreto olhar para as pernas "dela".

Um suspiro baixo escapou dos lábios de Mello ao ouvir tal sugestão. Tinha de concordar que pilotar sua Suzuki Hayabusa 2009 vestido daquele jeito seria no mínimo... Constrangedor. Ao notar que o elevador ia perdendo a força aos poucos –sinal de que estava chegando ao local requerido- o loiro descruzou as pernas e levantou-se do banco parando ao lado de Matt.

- É verdade... Não gosto muito da Idéia de ficarem olhando para...

Parou subitamente de falar quando se dera conta do que iria dizer.

- Para...?

O ruivo repetiu como que incentivando o amigo a falar.

"_Não gosto muito da idéia de ficarem olhando para o meu traseiro..."_

- Er, deixa pra lá. Vamos...

E dando aquela conversa por encerrada, sai caminhando à frente de Matt assim que as portas do elevador abriram. Mesmo não querendo admitir, o ruivo tinha uma vaga idéia do que o loiro queria dizer. E com um pouco de esforço, controlou o riso. Foi até o veículo de cor vermelha e logo adentrou-o, seguido do amigo. Em poucos minutos lá estavam eles a caminho do local escolhido para efetuar o pagamento.

_**-X-**_

**Já fazia um bom tempo que eu tinha essa idéia em mente e NÃO CONSEGUI resistir e comecei a escrevê-la. Sempre foi o meu fetiche vestir o Mello em trajes femininos *-***

**Bem, espero que gostem e que deixem uma review, pleeeeease? *-***

**Até o próximo capítulo \o\**


	2. Sweet Lust

**Avisos: **

*** **Death Note e tampouco seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Ohba e sem fins lucrativos. Just for fun.

*Neste capítulo, contém O.C's

_**-X-**_

Capítulo II – _Sweet Lust_

O local escolhido para o encontro fora um prédio que se localizava no subúrbio da cidade de Los Angeles. Tinha no mínimo dois andares e aparentava ser um tanto antigo, porém muitíssimo bem conservado. A fachada possuía uma cor clara e suavemente desbotada, as janelas e de tamanho mediano cobertas por um vidro escuro e de efeito espelhado, a fim de não atrair olhares curiosos para o que se passava lá dentro. Durante o dia ele mantinha-se fechado e passava totalmente despercebido aos que transitavam por ali. Mas quando os últimos raios solares desapareciam por detrás dos prédios da cidade que nunca dorme e as primeiras estrelas começam a se fazer presentes no firmamento, o pacato prédio abre finalmente suas portas.

Para ter acesso ao interior deste, é necessário descer por uma escada que dava acesso a uma área ampla e bastante organizada: No centro achava-se a pista de dança, holofotes e luzes coloridas e estroboscópicas iluminando-a de tempos em tempos. Do lado direito, achavam-se alguns pufes de cores escuras, estas variando entre preto, roxo, vermelho-escuro e branco. Neste mesmo espaço também estavam dispostas algumas mesas de vidro para quem não quisesse ficar somente nos pufes. Já do lado esquerdo do local achava-se o balcão de bebidas, onde podia-se achar os mais variados e saborosos drinks que já foram provados. Sem mencionar que, próximo da pista, achavam-se duas gaiolas estrategicamente colocadas para que quem estivesse dançando, pudesse ver quem estava lá dentro. _Performers _adentravam nelas por meio de uma plataforma que ficavam dentro das gaiolas e quando estavam dentro delas executavam coreografias, animando cada vez mais quem estava na pista.

Mas a real sensação do local ficava por conta do segundo andar. Para chegar neste, era preciso atravessar um pequeno corredor entre as várias mesas de vidro e subir por um considerável lance de escadas. Ao chegar neste é apenas seguir o corredor com diversas portas e escolher a que mais convinha a quem estivesse ali. O que havia atrás dessas portas? Apenas o que costuma-se chamar de _dark rooms_... Um ambiente mais privado e propício para... Algo mais íntimo.

Bem-vindo ao _Sweet Lust._

_**-X-**_

Mello e Matt não trocaram uma só palavra enquanto encaminhavam-se para o _Sweet Lust _naquele momento. Ambos repassavam o plano que traçaram enquanto os outros mafiosos que trabalhavam para o loiro executavam seus afazeres. A parte que coube para Mello foi considerada, pelo próprio loiro, como a mais difícil, pois teria de "atrair" a máxima atenção do mafioso para si enquanto cabia para Matt persuadi-lo. Durante o trajeto, o loiro ficava arquitetando em mente como deveria fazer para conquistar a atenção do mafioso em questão. Matt por sua vez, não conseguia pensar em nada naquele momento. Estava tentando controlar seus pensamentos que envolviam a si próprio e o amigo em uma situação no mínimo... _Interessante_.

"_Droga, Matt. Pare de pensar tais coisas. É seu melhor amigo e também um homem. Tudo bem que o perfil físico não ajuda muito, mas, por favor, assim já é demais!!!"_

Mas por mais que esbravejasse mentalmente, seus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar um minuto só sequer da figura do loiro, que parecia estar bastante entretido em seus pensamentos enquanto terminava de comer um pedaço de chocolate que acabara por achar em um dos bolsos de seu casaco.

- Nervoso, Mello?

O ruivo pergunta na tentativa de quebrar o incômodo silêncio que há muito tempo instalara-se entre eles. Mello ao ouvir a pergunta do amigo, rapidamente vira o rosto e o encara.

- Não...

O loiro respondeu, apresentando um pouco de receio em sua voz. Receio este que Matt notou. Ao pararem em uma sinaleira fechada, aproveitou e colocou suavemente a mão no ombro do loiro em um gesto de conforto.

- Não esquenta. Já saímos de coisas piores do que esta. Você vai ver...

Matt disse ao amigo lhe olhando de canto e sorrindo discretamente. Mello devolveu com um sorriso discreto o gesto do amigo.

- Valeu Matt... Acho que não consigo esconder nada de você.

Comentou rindo baixinho. Matt riu também. Um novo silêncio se estabeleceu dentro do veículo, sendo quebrado somente pelo barulho do motor. O ruivo ainda tinha sua mão sobre o ombro do loiro. Nunca havia reparado antes, mas ele possuía uma pele tão alva e aveludada ao toque...

"_Se no ombro a sensação é esta... Como deverá ser em... MAIL JEEVAS, O QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO?!"_

Rapidamente tirara a mão do ombro de Mello e voltou seu olhar para a direção, seu rosto extremamente corado. Assim que o sinal abriu novamente, o ruivo voltou a dirigir silenciosamente ainda se sentindo um tanto constrangido com sua atitude. Enquanto isso, Mello voltava a olhar para o movimento da cidade. Lançou um olhar discreto um olhar discreto para o amigo e lentamente encostou a própria mão no ombro em que Matt tocara. Nunca parara para reparar em como o toque do amigo podia ser tão morno, suave e, de certa forma, reconfortante. Estava tão distraído com suas percepções que quando se dera conta, o carro do qual ele e o amigo estavam havia parado em frente à boate.

"_Bem... Tarde demais pra se voltar atrás..."_

Mello pensou consigo mesmo enquanto via o amigo desligar o carro e abrir a porta do seu lado do veículo, logo a fechando e dando a volta para em seguida abrir a porta do seu lado. Vendo que Mello estranhou sua ação, Matt tratou logo de responder:

- Apenas estou sendo cavalheiro. Faz parte da "interpretação".

Mello logo entendera o que ele dissera.

- Se você diz...

E dizendo isso, tratou de sair do carro, utilizando para isso leveza e certa graciosidade a cada ato desempenhado, sendo observado pelo ruivo que tinha de buscar o máximo possível de autocontrole. Ao que lhe parecia, Mello finalmente encarnara o "papel" que iria desempenhar naquela noite.

_**-X-**_

"_Para alguém que está devendo uma boa quantia em dinheiro, esse cara tá podendo."_

Era a conclusão que Matt chegava ao esquadrinhar os olhos pelo lugar abafado e bastante movimentado. E não era para menos, afinal como era sexta-feira o movimento no _Sweet Lust_ aumentava, em comparação aos outros dias. Sem falar que estava sendo muito difícil transitar pelo lugar, pois a passagem estava repleta de pessoas. A pista naquele momento encontrava-se bastante cheia, embalada por uma música de ritmo eletrônico e bastante compassada.

- Onde será que ele está sentado?

Mello perguntou a Matt que naquele momento se encontrava atrás de si. O ruivo retirou por alguns momentos os googles que usava, de forma que pudesse ver com mais clareza onde o referido homem estava. Depois de alguns instantes procurando, finalmente encontraram-no.

- Está perto do bar...

Matt falou próximo do ouvido do loiro enquanto recolocava os googles de volta ao rosto. Este disfarçou um pouco sua postura ao sentir um ligeiro arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo consigo naquele momento. Talvez fosse culpa do disfarce que estava usando e da situação no mínimo diferente que estava enfrentando.

"_Não importa. Quero sair dessa espelunca o mais rápido possível."_

Pensou o loiro, novamente ficando parado ao perceber que uma das mãos de seu amigo estava repousada em sua cintura.

- O que está fazendo, Matt?

O loiro pergunta, sentindo seu rosto corar de leve.

- Temos de fazê-lo pensar que eu lhe trouxe aqui como parte do combinado. Lembra-se?

Matt revidara, tentando manter controlado e não retirando a mão da cintura dele. Fazia tudo parte de uma interpretação, e tinham de levar tudo isso até o final.

Ao chegarem à mesa, reconheceram-no de cara. Bill Willys. Aparentava ter mais de 40 anos, bem trajado e com postura digna de um mafioso. Os cabelos eram puramente negros e curtos, em total contraste com os olhos incrivelmente castanhos e penetrantes. Além disso ele se encontrava ladeado por dois seguranças altos e de trejeitos não muito amigáveis. Ao ver "a loira", começou a analisá-la de forma calma e minuciosa, um discreto sorriso se fazendo presente em seus lábios. Sorriso este que Matt notara e não gostara nem um pouco.

- Perdoe-nos pela demora... O tráfego estava muito intenso...

Mello desculpou-se utilizando o seu tom de voz mais suave possível.

"_Eu não tô gostando disso. Eu não tô gostando nem um pouco disso..."_

Matt pensou consigo mesmo enquanto observava o outro homem simplesmente não desgrudar os olhos "dela".

- Sem problemas...

Respondeu Bill, logo emendando em voz baixa:

- ...Gracinha...

O que ele não contava era que Mello ouvira o que dissera e estava se segurando para não quebrar a cara dele.

"_Ouse dizer isso mais uma vez e eu enfio esse salto alto em outro lugar que não é a sua cara, babaca..."_

Tenta se controlar ao máximo para não verbalizar o que pensara. Apenas sorri discretamente e mais uma vez insinuando os quadris, caminha ata uma mesa vazia e pegando uma cadeira, trazendo-a até a mesa onde eles estavam e se sentando. Matt segue o mesmo exemplo "dela" e senta-se bem em frente ao mafioso.

"_Isso aí, Mello... Se controla. Também estou dando o meu melhor para não arrebentar com a cara desse idiota aqui e agora... E fazer outras coisas..." _

- Bom... As devidas apresentações foram feitas anteriormente. Vamos aos negócios.

Matt disse com um tom anormalmente sério e tentando se concentrar pra não olhar a "atuação" do amigo.

- É verdade. O quanto antes resolvermos isso, melhor...

Mello começou fazendo uso do seu melhor estilo "fatal" para o mafioso ao seu lado.

-... Não acha?

Terminou o que dizia enquanto cruzava uma perna sobre a outra de forma lenta e muito sedutora. Tanto Bill quanto Matt puseram os olhos "na loira" durante o ato "dela".

"_Puta que pariu, loiro... Você está caprichando..."_

Matt pensou enquanto ainda mantinha seu olhar fixo sobre o amigo. O mafioso apenas contentava-se em sorrir da forma mais maliciosa que pôde.

- Bom... Vamos resolver isso de uma forma simples e direta: Um jogo.

Dissera Bill olhando de canto para "a loira" e exibindo um sorriso repleto de segundas intenções. Estava mais do que claro, para o ruivo, que sua intenção não envolvia dinheiro algum.

"_Jo-jogo... Que tipo de jogo?"_

Mello pensou enquanto sentia seu sangue gelar de repente e seu coração parar de bater por alguns instantes.

- Compreendo...

Disse Matt lançando ao homem a sua frente um olhar sério e afiado. Não gostara nem um pouco do modo com que ele olhara para seu amigo.

- E qual seria o jogo em questão?

Matt terminou com um questionamento, não deixando de mirar o mafioso de modo sério. Este apenas deixou que seu sorriso fosse ampliado mais um pouco, respondendo em seguida:

- Pôquer.

"_Ótimo."_

Matt pensa consigo mesmo enquanto retira de um dos bolsos da calça jeans uma carteira de cigarros aparentemente vazia seguida de um isqueiro de prata. Com um movimento lento, pegou o último cigarro que restava, acendeu-o e deu uma longa tragada. Já tivera contato com jogos como aquele, pelo menos via computador. Mas imaginava que tanto o jogo virtual quanto o real deviam ter as mesmas regras.

- E o que estará em jogo essa noite?

Matt novamente questiona em seguida tragando novamente do cigarro. Um sorriso malicioso estampa nos lábios de Bill, que lança novamente o mesmo tipo de olhar e sorriso para "a loira".

- Se você ganhar, poderá levar o dinheiro para seu chefe conforme combinamos... Entretanto se você perder...

Bill começou enquanto levava uma das mãos para baixo da mesa como se fosse pegar algo de dentro do bolso do casaco que usava, mas em vez disso colocou a mesma em cima da coxa esquerda de Mello. O loiro enrijeceu o corpo.

- ...Eu fico com o dinheiro... E com a loirinha gostosa aqui.

Finalizou com um sorriso extremamente malicioso e apertando de leve a coxa "dela".

"_O QUÊ?!"_

Mais uma vez controla-se para não verbalizar o que pensara. Em vez disso, lança um olhar extremamente apavorado para o amigo sem que o mafioso perceba. Matt percebe o olhar do amigo, suando frio por alguns instantes. Aquela negociação parecia estar ficando mais complicada do que pensava, mas não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Mas apesar de tudo isso, estava preparado. Muitíssimo bem preparado.

- Fechado.

Foi o que saiu dos lábios do ruivo. Bill não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com o que ele disse. Ao olhar para o lado viu que Mello se levantara da cadeira e curvou-se sobre a mesa de modo teatralmente sedutor.

- Acho que vou pra pista de dança. Já estou cansada de ficar parada. A música está boa demais para se ficar parada, sabe...

O loiro disse suavemente e dando uma piscada de olho para Bill, em seguida virando-se para Matt.

- Você pode me acompanhar...?

Aquela pergunta soou mais do que como uma indireta do que como um pedido. Conhecia o loiro e sabia que ele tinha algo a lhe confidenciar. Não fez objeção alguma ao "convite" e levantou-se calmamente logo ficando ao lado "da garota".

- Nós voltaremos daqui a pouco. Importa-se?

- Não, é claro que não. A noite está apenas começando...

Bill disse em tom maliciosamente cordial. Diante disso, os dois saíram em direção da pista de dança, que ainda achava-se bastante movimentada. Adentraram-na e tentaram achar um lugar para permanecer em meio à agitação. Acabou por encontrar um que ficava próximo de uma das gaiolas quase no centro da pista. A música que tocava tinha uma batida eletrônica e bastante hipnótica. Perfeita para se dançar. Mello tinha de admitir que era uma música bastante interessante, apesar da letra que não conseguia compreender nada do que se dizia. Mas aquele detalhe era totalmente irrelevante naquele momento. Aproximou-se de Matt e lhe encarou o rosto de forma séria.

- Matt, eu acho bom você ganhar esse jogo. Acho bom mesmo, pois essa é uma enorme quantia. E eu não tô nem um pouco a fim de ficar com aquele cara. Mas caso isso não ocorra, antes mesmo de eu sair daqui... Eu arrebento a sua cara e pra completar, estouro seus miolos com apenas um tiro. Tá me entendendo?

Pelo tom de voz do loiro, ele realmente falava sério. Matt já o vira matar alguém a sangue-frio, por isso não queria acabar como aqueles que já experimentaram da mira certeira dele.

- Mello, relaxa. Eu já sei o que tenho que fazer... Além do mais...

E interrompendo o que dizia, abriu o colete que revelava a blusa listrada preta e branca que ele usava e a ergueu alguns centímetros mostrando assim as pistolas que estavam colocadas em cada bolso da calça jeans que ele usava. Uma delas era a Magnum que o loiro usava.

- Se acaso perdermos, podemos partir para o "Plano B".

Mello olhou para a arma e em seguida para o amigo, não conseguindo evitar de sorrir.

De repente uma névoa espessa feita de gelo seco assolou a pista. As luzes estroboscópicas começaram a piscar ininterruptamente. Tanto Mello quanto Matt olharam de forma simultânea para a gaiola que estava próxima da pista. Dois vultos surgiam de dentro dela. Um era esguio e curvilíneo e o outro forte e robusto. Feixes de luz acenderam-se ao redor da gaiola, dessa forma podendo ver com certa clareza os rostos daqueles que estavam lá dentro.

Quem entrara em seu campo de visão primeiro fora a figura de silhueta esguia e curvilínea. Uma garota. Aparentava ser alguns meses mais nova que o loiro, porém não deixava de ter uma beleza notável. Os cabelos loiros possuíam um tom mais claro e caíam em uma perfeita cascata lisa por seus ombros e busto. O olhar esverdeado parecia mais marcante e intenso devido à linha negra que usava em seus olhos. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção para ela era a roupa. De certo modo, era muito parecida com a que o próprio loiro usava naquele momento, exceto pela parte de cima: Um top que possuía um bico na frente preto e ligeiramente curto, mostrando o abdômen liso e a cintura curvilínea. Não tinha bem certeza, mas parecia conhecê-la de algum lugar.

Ao lado dela achava-se um rapaz que devia ser uns dois anos mais velho do que ela, cabelos castanho-escuros, porte físico bastante bonito. Usava uma calça justa e com um efeito que se assemelhava ao verniz, aparentemente na cor preta e não usava blusa alguma e ainda expunha o abdômen malhado.

"_Exibicionistas..."_

Pensou Mello tentando conter uma risada. A música de repente mudara. A velocidade da batida diminuíra, porém mantendo a intensidade e o ritmo, assim como a melodia que assumira um tom mais eletrônico. Bem mais dançante do que a anterior. Seus pensamentos se esvaíram ao sentir que Matt lhe cutucara o ombro discretamente, olhando para ele em seguida como se questionasse o que estava acontecendo. O ruivo simplesmente apontara para a gaiola onde o casal se encontrava. Eles executavam passos perfeitamente sincronizados e com um quê de sensualidade inigualável, sendo que a loira achava-se à frente do parceiro, este lhe segurando a cintura. Era uma coreografia sedutora e envolvente, sem ser muito vulgar. Por todo o lado que Mello olhasse, era possível ver e ouvir os gritos, assobios e murmúrios de aprovação.

- Eles dançam bem, né?

Matt pergunta olhando para o amigo. Mello não respondera... Parecia realmente entretido olhando a dança dos dois. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia admitir o fato de que estava ficando com uma enorme vontade de dançar. Imaginava-se dentro da gaiola, executando os mesmos passos que a garota executava... Matt atrás de si lhe segurando pela cintura... De repente se dá conta do que estava pensando e se censura por isso.

- É... Eles dançam realmente bem.

Fala o loiro tentando não parecer constrangido.

"_Maldita música..."_

Pensa consigo mesmo enquanto desvia seu olhar para as mesas... E sente seu sangue gelar ao ver que um dos seguranças de Bill estava vindo em direção da pista.

"_Droga... O que é que eu faço agora?_

O loiro pergunta para si mesmo. Olhava para todas as direções procurando o que fazer. De repente para e olha para Matt... Não queria ter de fazer aquilo, mas era a única saída que havia naquele momento.

- Matt, rápido... Segura na minha cintura!!!

- Hã?!

Foi o questionamento que o ruivo dera diante do que Mello lhe dissera para fazer.

-Matt, depressa... Segura a minha cintura!!!

A voz de Mello tinha um leve quê de urgência. E não era a toa, pois o segurança estava cada vez mais próximo da pista. Matt ainda manteve-se em seu lugar, sem saber o que fazer. Queria executar a ordem, porém parecia que seus pés perderam a capacidade de se moverem. Em meio à urgência que se encontrava naquele instante foi até o ruivo, segurou as mãos dele e rapidamente as guiou para sua cintura e daquela forma, os corpos de ambos ficaram bastante próximos.

- Não é tão difícil assim, é?

Mello perguntou ao amigo, sua voz audível o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir. Matt tentou conter um ligeiro arrepio, mas foi difícil. Tentando desviar tais pensamentos de sua mente ficou a procurar o segurança que Mello vira. Retirou novamente os googles para tentar enxergar melhor.

- Parece que ele não veio para cá, Mello.

- Não importa, Matt... Vamos ficar por aqui ainda até que ele saia novamente...

Mello disse rapidamente logo se desvencilhando um pouco da proximidade. Naquele mesmo momento, a música mudara novamente. A batida tornara-se mais rápida, porém o ritmo continuava dançante. Das enormes caixas de som saiu a seguinte letra:

_You spin my head right round_

_Right round_

_When you go down_

_When you down, down_

A música era boa, e isso Mello não conseguia negar. Tentava controlar a vontade de dançar, mas estava sendo quase impossível. Ao olhar para os _performers_, viu que a coreografia que ambos faziam era talvez mais envolvente do que a anterior.

"_Quer saber? Dane-se..."_

Mello pensou consigo mesmo desistindo totalmente de resistir e se deixando levar pela hipnótica batida musical, Matt ainda muito próximo de si. Este apenas ficava a olhar "a loira" dançando, uma energia estranha envolvendo seu corpo inteiro, mergulhando-o em um pequeno estado de transe. Observava a cintura – agora curvilínea por causa do corset que usava – mover-se ora de um lado a outro, ora de forma circular; os cabelos loiros flutuando de um lado a outro. Ele bem que tentara copiar alguns desses movimentos, mas o nervosismo em que se encontrava não permitia tal coisa. Não se sentia relaxado o suficiente para tal. Parecia um robô. Mello notou a situação que o amigo se encontrava e, por mais que a razão (leia-se orgulho) tentasse lhe impedir, sentiu-se na obrigação de ajudá-lo. Em meio à música, aproximou-se dele e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, o rosto ficando ligeiramente colado ao dele.

- Relaxa... Tenta se soltar um pouco. Não se esqueça de que isso é uma interpretação. Tente parecer convincente.

O tom de voz que usara fora audível, mas que para Matt soara suave e ligeiramente rouco.

"_Calma, Matt... Foco no trabalho... Foco no trabalho..."_

Mas por mais que tentasse manter o "foco no trabalho", não conseguia ignorar o fato de que Mello estava exageradamente próximo de si. Novamente a música mudara. Era intensa, porém o ritmo mais lento e compassado. Uma música que exigia certa proximidade. A letra também era diferente... Carregada de certo significado, sentimento.

- Interessante...

Matt disse mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo que ainda se movimentava.

- O quê?

Mello acabara por ouvir e perguntar ao amigo. Este acabou corando em sinal de constrangimento.

- Nada.

Disse ele.O loiro nada disse. Em vez disso, voltou a mover-se em compasso com a música que tocava. Um longo silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles. Matt olhou discretamente o lugar onde as mãos de Mello estavam postadas, e em um ato totalmente instintivo guiou as próprias mãos para a parte exposta da cintura esguia do loiro e levemente puxando-o para mais perto de si fazendo com que ele tivesse um ligeiro sobressalto, porém logo relaxando. Deixava que a música que embalava a pista de dança naquele momento agisse em seu corpo, de modo que logo começasse a se mexer em total sincronia com o amigo. Um ligeiro arrepio percorreu a espinha do chocólatra ao sentir novamente a mão de Matt sob sua cintura. Por mais que detestasse e não quisesse admitir, gostara do modo com que o amigo lhe segurava. Passava-lhe uma sensação de confiança conforto e... Estranha segurança. Desviou seu olhar das mãos dele e procurou focar-se em outro lugar... Acabou por sem querer focar-se nos olhos do amigo, agora descobertos pelos googles. Durante muito tempo ficara com dúvida quanto à cor dos olhos do amigo, pois quase nunca o vira sem aqueles malditos googles. E em muitas das vezes, sentia ganas de retirá-los apenas para ter uma pequena oportunidade de ver.

E definitivamente não se arrependera.

Os olhos de Matt eram verdes, mas não eram uma tonalidade de verde muito incomum. Eram escuros, intensos e levemente enigmáticos. Despertava em Mello a vontade incontrolável de aproximar-se mais, perder-se por completo... Afogar-se em meio àquela imensidão profunda e intensa que eram os olhos dele. Combinavam de forma magnífica com os cabelos flamejantes e sempre desalinhados, lhe dando um ar despojado e descontraído, mas ainda assim muito charmoso.

"_Com uma aparência dessas, acho que ninguém resiste... Oras, mas o que estou pensando?!"_

O loiro censura-se em pensamento, seu rosto sendo acometido por um leve rubor. Entretanto, ainda ficou a analisar de perto o rosto dele, seus olhos agora focando-se nos lábios. Finos e de tonalidade clara, mas atraentes e convidativos o suficiente para qualquer um. Inclusive para o próprio Mello.

"_Grr, maldição... O que está havendo comigo?!"_

Mello se questionou intimamente irritado. Não sabia o que estava havendo consigo, e talvez aquele não era o momento adequado para pensar nisso. Tinham um trabalho a ser executado.

- Acho melhor voltarmos pra lá... Não é?

Mello questionou enquanto desvencilhava-se e tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Algo muito difícil...

- É... Temos que terminar, pegar o dinheiro e nos mandarmos daqui.

Matt disse tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento. Mello apenas concordou e se dirigiu à mesa. Mais uma vez teria de fazer a sua interpretação ao ver que se aproximava da mesa onde o mafioso se encontrava. No entanto seria mais fácil, pois ainda estava sob o efeito da música que ouvira enquanto estivera na pista de dança com Matt.

- Nossa, eu nunca imaginei que fosse dançar tanto quanto eu dancei hoje... Esta noite está valendo muitíssimo à pena.

Matt ouviu o amigo dizer em um tom de voz animado e suave. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, não negava que o loiro tinha um gingado de quadris interessante.

"_GRRRR, PARA DE PENSAR NISSO MATT!!! FOCO NO TRABALHO"_

Irritou-se consigo mesmo em pensamento. Desviando o olhar do amigo e de Bill, que parecia literalmente devorar "a loira" com um lance de olhar, olhou para um pequeno baralho de cartas à mesa.

- Podemos começar...?

Matt perguntou enquanto pegava mais um cigarro de seu bolso e o isqueiro, logo ascendendo-o e tragando longamente.

- Só estava esperando que você dissesse...

Willys disse enquanto pegava o bolo de cartas, embaralhando-o e logo distribuindo.

- serão 5 rodadas.

O mafioso finalizou lançando um novo olhar repleto de malícia para "ela".

- Ótimo...

"_E que o jogo comece...."_

_**-X-**_

_***Foge das foices e navalhas***_

_**Sinto muito, gente... Não consegui terminar o cap mais cedo devido à "Interrupções", mas até que enfim o 2º cap da fic está feito. **_

_**E não se preocupem, pois no 3º cap a coisa vai ficar realmente boa... Wait and see ;3**_

_**Kisses to all of you!!!**_

_**Reviews são ótimas e ajudam muito a escritora amadora aqui a aprimorar mais e mais, so please, mandem-nas.**_


End file.
